gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Pearl
Yellow Pearl is a Homeworld Gem, that belongs to Yellow Diamond. She made her debut in Message Received. Appearance Her build and facial features are similar to that of Pearl of the Crystal Gems and Blue Diamond's Pearl. She sports a beige or pale peach maillot with a similar bustline to Blue Diamond's Pearl. She also wears puffy, canary yellow, sheer shoulder sleeves, and no skirt, as well as pale yellow long stockings and bright yellow flats. In the fashion of her owner, she has a puffy yellow pixie haircut that is pointy and in a similar bob design and pale yellow skin. Her gemstone, a yellow pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon, similar to Blue Diamond's Pearl. Personality Yellow Pearl adheres to the rules of Gem society, and when someone breaks a rule, she is shown to have a no-nonsense personality and a bit of a temper, as seen when Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator, whom Yellow Pearl argues "That's no excuse to use the Direct Diamond Communication Channel". Another example of this is when Peridot talks back to Yellow Diamond, causing her to remark in shock and disgust. In "The Trial", when the defending Zircon was discussing the events of Pink Diamond's shattering, she appeared offended by some of Zircon's statements. As shown in "Together Alone", she does not know what fun is. Yellow Pearl also has a tendency to take things literally, calling Steven "Pink Lasagna" and saying that liquids are not allowed after Amethyst complains about how dry the Era 3 Ball will be. Yellow Pearl is shown to be somewhat fearful of Yellow Diamond. When Yellow Diamond calls her name, she appears to be startled and nervously talks to her. However, while Yellow Diamond is yelling at Peridot, Yellow Pearl seems to be proud of her leader, and, like most Pearls on Homeworld, obeys her Diamond's orders without hesitation. Yellow Pearl also seems to be a bit of a narcissist, as she scolds Blue Pearl for sharing her court drawings until she sees a drawing of herself, calling it "not bad". On the other hand, she doesn't seems to think of herself as her own Gem, insisting that her feeling are irrelevant when Steven asks her what she likes to do for fun. History Yellow Pearl has aided Yellow Diamond for thousands of years, well before Pink Diamond owned the Earth. She could be seen aiding ages ago in "Jungle Moon" and has presumably attended the many parties that Pink would host in celebration of the Diamond Authority's many victories. Because she tells Steven "I forgot how silly you could be" when believing him to be Pink, it can be assumed that she also interacted with Pink on a number of occassions. "Message Received" In "Message Received", Yellow Pearl makes her debut. She answers Peridot's call, and attempts to reprimand her since she did not receive authorization from anyone to use the Diamond Communicator. Once Yellow Diamond takes over the call, Yellow Pearl listens in and expresses different reactions throughout the conversation. "That Will Be All" Yellow Pearl travels along with Yellow Diamond to Pink Diamond's Zoo. She sings background vocals with Blue Pearl in a song sung by Yellow Diamond when trying to make Blue Diamond move on from the death of Pink Diamond. "The Trial" Yellow Pearl acts as the stenographer at "Rose Quartz's" trial. During the proceedings, she is briefly affected by Blue Diamond's pathokinesis wave, and later is shocked by the defending Zircon's allegations, showing a disturbed interest in the question regarding Pink Diamond's Pearl. "Jungle Moon" She appears in a slide, among the files inserted in the Diamond base at the Jungle Moon. In the slide, she's seen taking a "selfie" with Yellow Diamond, who is otherwise oblivious to her actions. "Familiar" Yellow Pearl escorts Steven and Pearl to Yellow Diamond's Extraction Chamber from Pink Diamond's palace. At the entrance, Steven attempts to get her to call him Steven and not Pink Diamond, but fails. After Steven gives up, she wishes him "a nice extraction". "Together Alone" Yellow and Blue Pearl are assigned to help Steven plan the ball. Yellow is very strict about ball procedure, turning down balloons and confetti cannons. She is horrified when he implies that he would like to dance at the ball. When Steven asks the two Pearls what they like to do for fun, Yellow Pearl laughs and says that her personal desires and feeling are irrelevant before Blue Pearl quietly says she likes to draw. Yellow Pearl is shocked by this revelation and is disapproving of Blue Pearl showing her court drawing to the Crystal Gems. However, she is pleased by a drawing of herself and asks Blue Pearl to draw her from another angle. Steven notes that Yellow Pearl enjoys being a model and Blue Pearl enjoys being an artist. They are then interrupted by Blue Diamond's arrival, and they later leave with her. At the party, Yellow Pearl announces the arrival of her Diamond. She appears nervous when Yellow Diamond stands up to reprimand "Pink" for fusing with her "pet". Abilities Yellow Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Lavender Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst (cheek gem), they form Opal. * When fused with Rose Quartz (overcooked), they form Homeworld Rainbow Quartz. * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Cuprian Adamite. * When fused with Navy and Sapphire (arm gem), they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Blue Pearl and Pearl, they form Pearl. * When fused with Pearl, Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl, they form Pearl. *When fused with Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, Amethyst, Amethyst (8XJ), Amethyst (8XG), and Amethyst (cheek gem), they form Opal. * When fused with Leggy, Navy, Doc, Sapphire (Sapphiresona), Padparadscha Sapphire, Sapphire (arm gem), Blue Pearl, and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. Relationships Yellow Diamond For millennia, Yellow Pearl has been traveling around with Yellow Diamond. Yellow Pearl is shown to be somewhat fearful of Yellow Diamond but is willing to complete her requests. If Yellow Diamond asks her something, she will stop whatever she is doing to listen and answer. Yellow Pearl, through her facial expressions, is proud of her leader and is disgusted when anyone disrespects her. Peridot Yellow Pearl becomes angry that a Peridot used the Direct Diamond Communication Channel. Before Yellow Diamond takes over the call, Yellow Pearl explains that there is no reason she should be using the Diamond Communicator. Blue Diamond Yellow Pearl is willing to sing for Blue Diamond to make her feel better. However, it is unknown if she would be willing to do it without Yellow Diamond's request. Blue Pearl The bulk of their relationship is unknown, but she was seen remarking with pride towards her, then being short with her after she did not immediately join in and sing for Blue Diamond at Yellow's command. In "The Trial", Yellow Pearl gave her a worried look after Zircon mentioned Pink Diamond's Pearl. In "Together Alone”, she is at first shocked to learn of Blue Pearl's love for drawing, however she soon compliments Blue on a portrait of herself and then requests she draw her from a different angle. Pearl They are seen standing together in a flashback in "Now We're Only Falling Apart". In "The Trial", when the defending Zircon mentioned Pearl, both Blue and Yellow Pearl appear shocked. In "Familiar", they walk together when leading Steven to Yellow Diamond, and Pearl appears to be worried that Steven will "break" Yellow Pearl. Pink Diamond/Steven Universe Yellow Pearl views Steven as Pink Diamond, and as such she treats him with respect, bowing and saluting before him. As with her own Diamond, she obeys Steven's commands, such as in "Familiar", when she attempts to follow his corrections regarding the name she addresses him by. Nevertheless, she shares her Diamond's view that Pink Diamond is "silly" and corrects Steven's ideas of what a ball should look like. Steven manages to coax a bit of individuality out of her, helping her to discover that she enjoys modeling. Connie Maheswaran Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. * As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. * The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone Gallery Lavy 2.png|Yellow Pearl dancing with Ice. Cheeky.png|Yellow Pearl dancing with Amethyst. Redpearlandyellow.PNG|Yellow Pearl and Red Pearl. Super Sardonyx size.png|Yellow Pearl's size comparison to the other component Gems of Sardonyx. Tumblr ohpg30H5KL1rxy3lqo2 1280.png|Yellow Pearl's size comparison to the other component Gems of Sardonyx. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Pearls Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Singular Gems